Television and Films Season 13
Television shows and films shown in Season 13 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || All in the Family/Modern Family crossover episode || The Simpsons Guy ||align="center"| Lois, Brian, Meg, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches two television icons meet. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hotel TV || Baking Bad ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Hotel information for home viewing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Favorite Sitcom Lines Preceded by the Word "Umm" || Baking Bad ||align="center"| Lois, Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Umm... |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gum commercial || Baking Bad ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| A commerical leaves the product vague until the last moment. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || My Dinner With André the Giant || Brian the Closer ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| André the Giant spends his last hours being bored. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Prescott Towers || Brian the Closer ||align="center"| Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Cleveland, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian shows the video brocure for Prescott Towers. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The J.C. Penney's Thanksgiving Day Parade || Turkey Guys ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch a parade featuring knockoffs of licensed characters. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Uncomfortably Hot 18-Year-Old Girls || Turkey Guys ||align="center"| Meg ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Meg watches an average teen show on Nickelodeon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Yule Log || The 2000-Year-Old Virgin ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches the Christmas tradition. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Another Michael Jordan underwear commercial on a plane for some reason || Our Idiot Brian ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A flier is surprised that Michael Jordan is concerned about his underwear. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Malcolm XXY || Our Idiot Brian ||align="center"| Brian, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Malcolm X has some gender issues. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || That's My Boy || Our Idiot Brian ||align="center"| Brian, Peter, Stewie ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian and Peter are stuck watching the DVD menu screen to That's My Boy. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rocky Dennis the Menace || This Little Piggy ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Mr. Wilson isn't allowed to get angry anymore. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-[ |rowspan="2"| || Tower Heist || This Little Piggy ||align="center"| Joe ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter creates a distraction for Joe. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Al Jarreau Jazeera || Quagmire's Mom ||align="center"| Meg, Lois, Chris, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Al Jarreau sings the news of the Middle East. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || Quagmire's Mom ||align="center"| Peter's party ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Jolly Farm Revue plays during Peter's party. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hard Knocks: CFL || Encyclopedia Griffin ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A look at the life of being a Canadian League football player. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-[ |rowspan="2"| || Top Chef: Looney Tunes Edition || Stewie Is Enceinte ||align="center"| Lois, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Sylvester the Cat's "Sufferin' Succotash" beats Elmer Fudd's rabbit dish. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Outback Extreme! commercial || Dr. C & The Women ||align="center"| Brian, Peter, Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A commercial for the ultimate Australian-themed restaurant. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Major League Baseball || Dr. C & The Women ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Major League Baseball with one distractingly ugly guy behind home plate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Yet Another Indiana Jones Movie || Once Bitten ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Both Indy and the snake have issues with each other. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lassie || Once Bitten ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tries to figure out how to handle giving Brian a suppository by watching an old episode of Lassie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || 80s Teen Movie at a Realistic High School || Once Bitten ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Real kids think karate is lame. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Don't Get Shot by a Bullet || Once Bitten ||align="center"| Meg, Neil, theater patrons ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Meg and Neil like to watch the friendly pre-show features at the theater. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || DJ Butcher || Roasted Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A DJ's job confuses even him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dean Martin Roast infomercial || Roasted Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter becomes inspired to ask his friends to throw him a roast. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Albert Einstein film || Fighting Irish ||align="center"| News audience ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Quahog 5 News shows a clip from Entertainment Tonight of Liam Neeson's latest film of Albert Einstein as a killer out for vengeance. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sex with Quagmire VR || Fighting Irish ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter sits through a virtual reality simulator of sex with Quagmire. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films